


To Prank the Prankster

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, M/M, Pranks, and boyfriends, frienship, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt quote:  “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prank the Prankster

Tom and George are great friends with Frank Stringfellow. One could say they were all best friends. But Frank brought it on to himself to start pranks on Tom and George both separately and together. Frank was the reason why George and Tom were literally stuck together for almost a day. They haven’t figured out a way to get Frank back…until now. 

Tom makes his way to George’s house and knocks on the window to George’s room. He motions him to come outside. 

“I got a plan.” Tom says as soon as George walks outside his house.

—

“So…?” Tom asks after telling George his idea. 

George sighs and looks at Tom in mock disapproval “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Then his face breaks into a mischievous grin. “Of course I’m in.”

Tom laughs and clasps George on the back. 

The first main part of the plan was to sneak into Frank’s room while he was sleeping, which was proven to be difficult when the soon found out Frank was a light sleeper. 

They wait until it’s a heavy chore day for Frank. He’s passed out cold by the end of it and isn’t waking up from the small creaking of the wooden floors in his room. 

“Grab that end,” Tom whispers to George. George moves to the side of the bed where Frank’s feet were and grabs the blanket he lays on. Tom does the same on the other end. 

Tom mouths a countdown and they both lift at the same time. Frank barely stirs. They slowly walk out the doors they propped open and make it outside. 

“Okay. Lay  him right here for now.” Tom says and they both slowly lower Frank to the ground. 

George stays with Frank as Tom goes towards the water and brings in the canoe. 

He comes back. “Ready?” he asks with a wide grin and George swears if he already wasn’t in love with the kid he would’ve fallen for him right now. 

“Oh yes,” George answers and they both go back to their spots and lift Frank up again by his blanket. The slowly place him into the canoe and push him it into the small lake surrounding them. 

“And now we wait,” Tom grins watching the boat drift further into the lake. 

“Now we wait,” George repeats taking a seat by the edge of the water, Tom joining him. 

The sun slowly starts rising and soon Frank starts to wonder why it’s so bright in his room and why is his bed….rocking. 

 

In the not so far distance Tom and George are watching. They see the small boat start to rock and Frank’s head pops up, his body in a sitting position. George grabs Tom’s arm, readying them for what’s next. 

Frank looks around in confusing. He’s in the middle of the lake near his house…but how. He looks towards the edge of the water and spots Tom and George, sitting together, waving to him. The bastards. 

Frank starts yelling to them and rocking the boat. Not a good idea. 

Tom and George try to hold in their laughter the best they could until they start snickering. 

This angers Frank more and the starts thrashing trying to move towards them somehow. Franks thrashing causes the boat to thrash with him and soon it toppels and Frank meets the cool water. 

Tom and George’s snickering turns into chuckling which turns into a roaring laughter as they see Frank fall into the water. Both men grasping onto each other, not able to catch air. 

After they contain themselves and notice Frank swimming out to them Tom gets up and grabs one of the rowing paddles. He holds it out to Frank who grabs it and Tom pulls him back closer to shore. 

Seeing Frank’s face close up they Tom and George start chuckling again. 

“Have a good morning swim there, Frank?” Tom asks, grabbing George’s hand behind him. 

“Yeah, Frank. Was the water refreshing?” George says, his hand now intertwining with Tom’s. 

Frank shakes his head trying to hide his charming smile. “I hate you both.” 

Tom and George grin. “Yeah, yeah.” George says. 

“Truce?” Frank asks. 

“Truce.” Tom and George agree. 

“Shake on it?” Frank asks, holding out his hand. 

And they should’ve known…

Tom goes to shake Frank’s hand and Frank grips it strongly, before Tom’s mind comes to realization that this was a bad idea the’s being pulled forward into the lake Frank just escaped from, his other hand dragging George with him. 


End file.
